The Spiderweb Called Life
by Elli
Summary: "Blair's been rushed to hospital for what looks to be self inflicted, deep cuts across both his wrists."


THE SPIDERWEB CALLED LIFE

_Oh no, I see_

_A spiderweb, it's tangled up with me_

_And I lost my head_

_The thought of all the stupid things I said_

SIMON BANKS

I wanted to yell when the phone rang. I'd told everyone around me the last few days before this weekend that I didn't want to be contacted unless there was an emergency. For Gods sake all I was asking for was three days of peace and quiet with a few friends. Fishing, drinking, talking and doing nothing was just too much to ask, wasn't it? My anger vanished immediately once I heard who the caller was, there were few people who could do that to me, but the one who almost never failed was my son: Daryl. It only took moments on the phone however and I new something was wrong, something terrible. He was crying, having hard time getting the words out, but there is a reason I'm Captain, I caught on quick. The short version: my son had left a book at the Loft that he needed to use for an assignment this weekend. He knocked a few times, no one answered and finally about to leave saw a neighbour, one that not only new Daryl well but and had a key to the loft and happily let him inside to grab his book. Daryl found Blair, half-dead, curled up on his bed, blood all over him: on the bed, the floor, everywhere, my son was devastated.

_Oh no what's this?_

_A spiderweb, and I'm caught in the middle_

_So I turned to run_

_The thought of all the stupid things I've done_

JIM ELLISON

As soon as Simon's phone rang, I felt an impending doom. His face turned from anger to happiness, then to horror. My heart hammered in my body, my breath quickened, my jaw clenched, I didn't listen though. I'm not sure why, maybe deep down I knew and wanted to ignore it as long as possible; that's what Blair would say at least. As soon as he got off the phone, he turned to me, and said the words no person wants to hear about his best friend.

"Blair's been rushed to hospital for what looks to be self inflicted, deep cuts across both his wrists."

I was off and running from the riverbank to my truck before the final words were out of his mouth, I ignored the yells of my Captain and fellow detectives, all I could think about was getting to Blair. As the minutes past to hours, my thoughts turned to anger, how dare Blair try to kill himself! Damn the Kid! How dare he do this! If he lived,

"I WOULD FUCKING RING HIS NECK!" I yelled in the cabin of the truck fighting back sobs.

He'll live, that was what the Doctor said. It was hard to believe, looking at him now, and hearing what he had done to himself. He was pale, tubes were coming and going from everywhere, his heart was too slow and a ventilator controlled his breathing. Blair was always an over achiever, he always had to do everything right and that's exactly what he did here, he wasn't taking chances. Not only did Blair slit his wrists to a point of nearly bleeding to death and needing plastic surgery in the future but he also took a huge amount of drugs. There were about five bottles of pain pills in the bathroom cabinet, mostly untouched as both of us did our best to control pain with out any type of medication. Yeah, Blair was good, he knew what he wanted. That's why the future scares me. Blair's smart, he's too smart, I can't help but feel that maybe one-day, he'll try this again, and this next time, he'll succeed. Hopefully I'm wrong, hopefully I'll be there to prevent a next time from ever occurring.

_I never meant to cause you trouble_

_And I never meant to do you wrong_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble_

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm_

PATROL OFFICER PERCY SHELLEY

Always new the kid was a flake, I mean no one can be that happy and that bouncy and be real. But still, it was a nice thought. In this job there are not that many happy occasion's: murderers, molesters, robbers, are a plenty. I liked the kid, really I did, he'd come into the building and for no reason you're day would brighten up and you'd be smiling for no particular reason, even if you'd had the day from hell. I remember not long after he'd started working here, it'd been a real bad day, I was on the job almost at breaking point, a guy had killed his wife, two daughters and then told us it was there own fault. I was ready to kill him, it wasn't the first time I'd had this sort of thing happen, but for some reason, I don't have a clue why, it was too close to home. Then out of no where, the kid comes up to me, puts his hand on gun arm, and starts talkin' real soft, and moments later my gun was back in its holster and we were sitting down on the steps to the house, I had a cup of coffee in my hand that had come out of nowhere and I was telling him all my problems. I knew that day the kid was special, you could see it in the eyes, when you looked close, you knew that not only was he intelligent, but his wisdom was old, it was like he'd lived through the worst of it and was still whole. When I found out he'd tried to do himself in, I couldn't believe it. This kid was too smart for that. And then after a while I realised, some pain just went too deep, sometimes coffee and a shoulder could no longer help, but if he ever needs that shoulder, I'll certainly be available, that's what friends are for.

_Oh no I see_

_A spiderweb and it's me in the middle_

_So I twist and turn_

_Here I am in my little bubble_

DARYL BANKS

I can still remember seeing the blood. It was everywhere, sometimes I dream about seeing it, like I'm drowning in it. Mom won't let me see him, she says he's a bad influence. It was okay before though, when he was giving me free tutorials, and I was getting straight A's. It was okay when I needed something from him, but now, when he needs some help, when he needs a friend, she want's me to walk away. I may only be 17, but I know that's not what real friends do. At least I have my Dad on my side; he's taken me twice to see Blair already, without Mom's knowledge. Blair looks better, but he's still not the Blair I remember, the one that was carefree, loved life. I have to wonder if that Blair ever really existed, maybe he was just pretending, like he is now. Except now it's so obvious, at least to me, his laugh doesn't sound real, his smile doesn't reach his eyes, and when he thinks no one is looking, his face becomes sad. I might not be able to help him, but if he ever needs me too, I will be there, like he has been for me, afterall, he's the big brother of my heart.

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble_

_I never meant to do you wrong_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble_

_Although I never meant to do you harm_

BLAIR SANDBURG

It wasn't supposed to be like this, nobody was supposed to come, I'd planned it so well, Jim, Simon, Joel and Henry were all meant to be away for the weekend, three whole days and by the time they returned it would be over. No rise from the dead this time. However, as I had learned a long time ago, my life sucks, and someone had to come to the loft, two days early. The Doctor told me that if they had turned up just half an hour later I would be dead, he said I was lucky, I just wished I'd used Jim's gun. But no, I couldn't do that, I had principles, I was a pacifist, I was an idiot. Now I'm stuck in this fucking room, there's no way out, I've looked. There's nothing here that could possibly harm me, for god's sake they don't allow me a knife, and fork to eat with, what the hell is that? But I'm not stupid, I don't complain, I talk to my therapist tell her everything she wants to hear, tell Jim, Simon everyone who visits me, what they want to hear. That's what I'm good at I suppose, letting people think I'm something I'm not, at least the psych minor was useful for something. They'll let me out of here eventually, Jim will eventually stop making sure I'm ok, then finally I'll get my chance to fix the mistake I made. I'll use Jim's gun and then I'll truly be free.

_They spun a web for me_

_They spun a web for me_

_They spun a web for me_

_**THE END**_


End file.
